Wolf Vs Machine (Short)
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Just a little thing before we end it


Hi, I'm A Wolf's Nightmare. This is just a small teaser for the last ever Fanfic on this site. It was fun, but I have to hang up my tie. Again, this is a teaser, a trailer for the last episode. It will be Humphrey and some friends, along with some enemies, battling against the worst possible enemy they have ever seen. So sit back and enjoy the trailer.

The screen shows a snow-filled park with several pine trees. A sign is mounted at the top of the front. It seems to be flouriest.

It starts to flicker several times and goes dark as the camera goes to a lopsided wooden sign below it with "CLOSED" stamped across it.

A paw reaches up to grasp the sign, settling it back onto its hooks. The camera pans to reveal Humphrey. He sniffs and turns to look at something out of sight.

A distance from the base, a cloud of ominous fog and smoke is approaching. Lightning pierces the cloud and thunder is heard.

Humphrey then sets off around the side of some trees. The camera pans to reveal Carlos sitting on a rock, bouncing a snowball in his paw. Humphrey passes, nodding to him. Carlos grins, jumps down, and follows him, still bouncing the snowball.

The camera changes to show the Erik and Lilly sitting next to each other with Erik strumming his guitar. It pans to reveal Humphrey and Carlos walking past.

The two rises while Erik puts down his guitar and picks up a pair of shotguns, pumping them over his knees as he does.

The scene changes to show Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones sitting indoors, playing poker. With them are a few of the villains that Humphrey and his friends met.

Solomon, Slenderman, Monty, Damien, and a few leprechauns were there. As the Mr. Jones starts to take a drink, the light flickers and goes out. Everyone looked around in confusion.

The door slams open, light shining in. Dr. Jack shields his eyes as Humphrey and every one of his friends stand in the doorway. After a few moments, Humphrey grins and aims a shotgun at the gang of villains. Mr. Jones' cigar slips from his mouth.

Humphrey suddenly lowers the shotgun and flips it over, gripping it by the midsection, before throwing it to Solomon. He raises his paw to catch it and looks at it for a moment before grinning back.

Everyone starts to raise as the Solomon pumps the shotgun. The camera shows Aaron as the group walk past behind him. He starts to pet his bird Archimedes with one finger before setting it aside and falling into step alongside the others, armed with his Syringe Gun.

The dove flies outside and lands on a pole. It coos and watches the now friendly enemies walk towards the fog.

The group continues down the same road Humphrey was watching at the beginning, stopping at a railroad crossing. A pair of enormous headlights is seen through the fog, steadily growing closer. Humphrey tenses as the vehicle rolls closer.

The gargantuan vehicle closes in, and electricity arcs from it. A line of light slices across the front of the vehicle and it begins to lower a ramp. Silent forms are shown standing in a line inside, and smoke and mist roll around them.

Electricity sparks up one of the figures; the entire line begins to move, rattling, as machine-like grinding noises are heard. The camera moves closer to reveal the figures, which are shown to be robotic versions of almost everyone in Jasper and the villains it's seen.

A robotic Slenderman, Damien, the Rake, Garth's double, the evil carny's, Monty, The Demon, Solomon, Dr. Jack, and even robotic versions of every wolf in Jasper. The robots stand straight, blue eyes flaring to life row by row.

The group leans forward in anticipation. Upon seeing a robotic version of Aaron, they charge along with him.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Humphrey yells.

The camera pans to show a seemingly endless horde of robots rolling out of the vehicle and towards the charging team, moving back before displaying a wooden board. The board is seen to be written on by a robotic arm with the word "WOLF" and bolted with a "MACHINE" plaque covering the bottom and branded with "VS" in the middle, forming the ever terrifying words.

"WOLF VS MACHINE".

COMING SOON….The camera fades back in to show the group successfully fighting off the horde of robots. Heavy footsteps approach. The group slowly turns to face this new threat as the helmet and right arm of a giant robot are shown before the camera cuts to black.


End file.
